customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Urgen Inactivity Update
Hello my fellow users of Custom Hero Factory Wiki. In the run-up to my next monthly blog update, you would think that I write this as a form of good news. However, this could not be further from the truth. It is with a heavy heart that I must reveal that my computer has finally given up all hope of life and has become completely useless. The blasted thing can't even turn on properly. The Problem Recently, I've been noticing a number of computer problems. I was browsing Youtube when I got a series of pop-ups demanding a password to download something. Idly, I clicked 'cancel' but the pop up just kept returning. I closed the page, rebooted, even covered the screen and ignored it, but then the performance of my computer began to fail too. Ultimately, it dawned on me that my account was not an administrative one and that it was asking for my father's password in order to download some program. I called him up for it, he gave it to me thinking it was to reinstall Adobe, and I typed it in, figuring a minor virus could be dealt with pretty swiftly. However, the virus took deeper roots than I had expected and I have a number of computer problems now: *I cannot log back into my old account, which sucks because I had a LOT of unfinished chapters saved there. I'd made a start on Judgement Day, had plans for Frozen Calling and I'd just typed up the final chapter of Over Your Shoulder and threw the paper copy in the bin. Although all of these stories are included in my BIONICLE storyline, they are my most pressing issue. *I can't have more than two tabs open at once, very inconvenient indeed. *Every time I try to close a window, my computer freezes and refuses to allow me to navigate away from a (Not Responding) Internet Explorer, meaning I have to log off at least a dozen times an hour. *I’ve now lost over 700 songs on my iTunes. *I can no longer publish large edits on wiki. I tried editing the ‘Carnac’ page on CBW, clicked publish and everything went to Hell. *I was working on a ‘Toa Thode vs Makuta Karabak’ Youtube video in which I set two of my most badass BIONICLE MOCs agaisnt each other. Guess that’s never going to be seen again. :/ As you can imagine, this is only going to have negative consequences. I am currently using my father’s account on my laptop but even this is getting screwed up as I type this. Evidently, it would appear that I’m about to be forced into inactivity until I can get my computer fixed/ask my parents very nicely for a new laptop for Christmas. :/ Of course, I’ll do everything I can to edit when I get the chance, but, for the foreseeable future, it looks like I’m going inactive. :( For this reason, I think that it would be sensible for me to take a leave of absense. Seeing as I am currently in no position to do any work myself without a functioning computer of my own, I think it would be in the Wiki's best interests if I were to be temporarily demoted from my admin status, at least until I can get this thing fixed. If somebody could do the honours of demoting me I would be most grateful (Wow... didn't think I'd ever say that!). Category:Blog posts